1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a refresh control device and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly to a refresh control device and/or refresh controller.
2. Related Art
With increasing integration of semiconductor memory devices, a distance between a plurality of word lines contained in the semiconductor memory device has been gradually reduced, resulting in an increased coupling effect between contiguous word lines.
Word lines are toggled from an active state to an inactive state and from the inactive state to the active state whenever data is input and output to and from memory cells. However, with the increased coupling effect between contiguous word lines, data of memory cells coupled to word lines contiguous to frequently activated word lines is unavoidably damaged or lost.
The above data damage phenomenon is referred to as word line disturbance. Due to the occurrence of such word line disturbance, data stored in the memory cells may be damaged or lost before each of the memory cells are refreshed.